The Assassin ON HOLD
by mockingjay0706
Summary: Ryan, the Vampires assassin. When she comes to destroy a girl close to Marshall Lee, things get complicated. Who will lose in the end? And will Marshall Lee come back to the Nightosphere? Beware of some violence and cursing. Image is by Lauren Saures. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introductions

(A/N/: So, this is my second FanFic. So…. I don't own A.T.)

Ryan's POV-

"RYAN! GET IN HERE!" The King's mother screamed. I really hoped I wasn't going to be beaten again. I hated standing there being hit, and having things thrown at me, and not being able to do anything.

"Coming, your Majesty." _Your Royal Pain._ I thought in my head. Oh, yeah, I need to introduce myself.

So, my name is Ryan. I am 16 years old. All of my family were killed in mysterious car crashes. I was captured by the Vampire King's parents, because they had already killed two out of their three kids out of frustration. I'm a wherewolf. Wherewolves are _indistructible. _(A/N/: It's supposed to be spelled that way.) So, I am used to "express frustration." If you don't know what I mean, I'm hit whenever the Vampire King's parents need to blow off some steam. I live in a dungeon cell. Cozy, right?

I'm the general of their Vampire Armies. Most of the boys don't think I can fight until I fight one of them. They look at me like I'm just another pretty face. I have blond hair with brown highlights, blue eyes, and I mostly wear a tank top, jeans, and some Vans. I usually have sunglasses, with my lucky necklace. So most of them don't believe me when I say that I've beaten everyone I've competed against, including the Vampire King himself. Yep, I've even beaten _him. _His mother wanted to make sure I was the best ever. Now, why don't I use my skills against her? Well it's complicated. You see there was a guy who I used to know, but he lived in a land named Ooo. He had a dog named Jake. The King's mother told me if I betray her, she'll make me kill him. I really don't want to kill the only hope I have left. My last hope of getting out of this place. But that's enough about me. Back to the story.

"RYAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" I finally arrived at her chamber. She looked annoyed, but excited to tell me somthing.

"So, Ryan, I have a little job for you."

"Yes, miss," I was a little annoyed. But, a job?

"You are going to hunt down my son, and tell him I need him. if he refuses, tell him I told you to kill a girl named Fionna,"

"I'm a little confused, miss."

"Okay. Tell Marshall to come home. If he says no, you say your going to kill Fionna the Human."

_Fionna the human... Sounds a LOT like Finn the Human. _

"You will go immeadietly."

"Yes, your majesty."

-Marshall Lee's POV-

It was late at night. I was about to go to sleep, when there was a knock at my door. _Ughhhh... why now?_

I answered the door anyways. There was a white wherewolf on my doorstep. It looked at me, already in a battle stance.

"Oh God." I said. It growled at me. I hoped it wasn't here to try and kill me. It lunged forward and caught me off guard. Let's just say, I _didn't win the fight._ Afterwards, we were both bloody and bruised.

"After all this time, you still don't trust me enough to be in your human form?" I panted. On the other side of my now jacked up house, the wherewolf grunted. The paws turned into hands, the muzzle into a face. The fighter was a girl. A GIRL beat me? There was only one person I knew who could do this.

"Ryan?"

"So, you do remember me?" She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep. How could I forget? Wait-why are you here?"

"Well... Big mama wants you to come home."

"Don't call my mother 'Big Mama'." I laughed," I'm not coming home."

Her face turned to anxiety," I really don't wanna do this Marshall. Your mom said if you don't come home, I'll have to kill a girl named Fionna the Human."

My face paled even more than it already was. "WHAT?"

"Yup. Your mom's orders." _ Fionna._ My human. Killed? NO. I couldn't imagine life without her. Not seeing her goofy little smile.

"Why? Why her?"

"Why you askin' me? I got a week to bring you home. Or-" she ran her finger across her neck," Fionna's gone,"

"Look, I've... _eliminated _people before on your orders, what's so different about her?"

"Because, I love Fionna."

"Wow. Your just open about this? Just get straight to the point. Marshy, you've gotten a little soft."

"Have not."

"Have too." There was a silence before she spoke again.

"Look, Marshall. If your not coming home, I guess I should go, and do my job."

"WHAT? NOW?"

"Yup. Look. I can't control this. You know your mom's got power over me. And she makes me wear a coller that shocks me when I do something she doesn't like."

"Yeah, I know," Ryan was my friend, my best friend, other than Fionna. I felt bad about the beating, and the collar, and so much _more_ of the stuff that had happened to her. It wasn't fair. Because of her expirences, she now only trusts me. She started to head out the door.

"Look, why don't you just meet her?"

"I don't _meet_ with the people I'm about to destroy. Stay out of this."

"You know I can't stay out of this."

"Look, Marsh," She looked into my eyes,"Even if you hate me after this, I'm not allowed to care. Your mom won't allow it. I'm pretty sure you'll hate me after this is over, so here's to goodbye," She came up and hugged me.

"Goodbye Marshall." And then she left. Walked out my door, and morphed into a wolf. A wolf trying to kill my human.

(A/N: How'd I do? Please let me know by clicking on the little blue button! Be it's friend! BYEE!)


	2. Fufilling Duties

Ryan's POV

Sure, I felt real bad about the "trying to kill your human thing." But one day, he'll get over it. I think. I have a job to do, and he can't ignore my pain. I had it much worse than him. He has a mom. He has free will. He has everything I've ever wanted. But what does he do with it? He ignores it. I don't have family. I'm controlled by the person I hate the most. It just isn't fair.

I made my way to the adventurer. She was killing some sort of slime dragon. She was covered in slime now. She popped open the monster's heart. Compared to my experience, she looked like an ametur. I knew I would win. As a wolf, I crept up on her. I had figured out my plan.

Phase One had started...

I went up to her, looking as helpless as ever. I had turned into a husky. Fionna came to my rescue, as anyone would.

"Awww... what wappened to wo?" She was talking like a two-year-old. It was just pathetic. She was SUPPOSED to be a friggen' adventurer! She was SUPPOSED to be tough! I rolled my eyes.

"Fionna, girl, don't pick that thing up!" I growled at her companion, a cat. She came over and looked at me.

"Can we keep it? PLEASE?" Okay, first of all, I am not an 'it' or a thing.

"Fine, honey." She carried to her treehouse. It was so unusual. Shouldn't the adventurer carry the cat? Why does that cat stretch?

Once we got there, she put me on a rug. I sat there until they left. Then I morphed. I found a sword. Perfect. Then I hid. I would wait until the came back. Then surprise them. The blonde walked into the room, obviously not aware of my presence. I took in my surroundngs. Places to pin her up against, to disable her with. The stump of the tree would do. Ooohhh! There was a window perfect for throwing her out of.

I slowly crept up behind her, my sword raised.

_Slowly, slowly..._

"FIONNA, GIRL, COME ON UP HERE!" A certain cat yelled. Fionna whipped around, but I was able to shrink into the shadows. She never saw me.

I sighed in relief. Then I saw Marshall trying to float in the small, square window. I bit back a laugh when he got stuck in the window. He didn't see me either.

Then, Fionna came back down, saw Marshall's failed attempt to sneak in her tall treehouse, and laughed at him. She eventually fell down in a fit of laughter when Marshall got his butt stuck in the window. It _was_ pretty funny. But, I was trained not to laugh at things like this.

Eventually, Marshall was free from the window's grasp, which earned a "Humph." from the adventurer.

"Hey, Fi, I gots somthin' important to tells ya!" He was nervous.

"What?" She was curious, and concerned, for she saw the worry in the vampire's eyes.

"Have you picked up any dogs, or seen any "helpless creatures" latley?"

"Yeah, I found a husky lying in the grass when I popped open a slime monster. Why?" She was unconcerned in every way.

"Did you take it here?" Marshall was outraged. He was ready to smack her.

"Yeah..." She was turning her face away form the King. If I did that, I would surley have a chair thrown at me...

"FIONNA? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Now he was screeching. It hurt my senitive ears, but I didn't move from my hiding place.

"What's wrong with helping a little dog?" She was outraged that he was screaming at her.

"WHAT'S-" He calmed himself down," What's wrong is that my mother sent an assassin here to kill you. She can take the shape of any form. I think she was that husky..." All she did was gasp. I smiled, still concealed by the shadows. I was taking the form of a human, only I was on to of their cabnets, and I was invisible.

"Okay, if she was that husky, she's in the treehouse, I don't know where she is in my house! And second, I can take her, if she was that dog."

Marshall chuckled. "Fi, I know your all tough and everything, but this one's better than me, WAY better. And I NEVER get my butt whopped,"

"Wow, beaten by a girl," She whispered to herself. I smilied at my hiding spot. Maybe I should let them know I'm here...before I kill the girl anyways...

"Do you know anything about her?" The blonde girl asked suddenly. Marshall looked sad for a moment.

"Maybe it's best if you didn't know..." He was depressed at the thougt of telling her my past.

"No. Marshall Lee. You will tell me all you know about this girl, and you will tell me now." She was serious, you could see it on her face.

"Okay. Fine. But don't get all mushy when I tell you, it's a sad story...

Her name is Ryan. She is a Wherewolf. She used to have a wonderful family, until my mother found her family and made "accidental" car crashes kill everyone except her. My mother then captured Ryan, forcing her to be her servant, and teaching her to never resist a beating by her when she's stressed or angry. My mother had destroyed two of my siblings out of frustration. She didn't want to destroy her last child. So she took out her anger on Ryan, since Wherewolves are indestructable. Ryan and I used to be best friends, until my mother took me away from her. Then she was my "stress ball". Or just a servant. My mother controlls her by using a collar that shocks her electrically when Ryan does something she doesn't like. Ryan is the head of our army, and the best in the fighting buisness. She teaches our soilders, and rides into battle with them. Mother won't tell me why she doesn't rebel against us, though I think it's something about an old friend of hers. She's sixteen. I think it's amazing that she hasn't been hurt or broken yet. And-maybe I shouldn't have told you..." Fionna looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no I wanted you to tell me. What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair with brown highlights, blue eyes, usually wears a tank top and jeans with some Vans. She might have sunglasses and a "lucky necklace,'" I smiled, he knew so much about me. But my necklace _was_ lucky. Then it hit me. He _knew._ He had _known_ what had happened to my parents, but he didn't tell me. I didn't know what had happened until now. He had known all along.

Soon it was dark, and Marshall wanted to stay to protect her. He was going to sleep on the couch.

Marshall stopped Fionna before she could go upstairs. He walked over to her and brushed his lips against hers. I gagged. I wasn't here to watch people make out. I jumped down from my hiding spot. Marshall and Fionna were too busy hugging and enjoying eachother's company to notice me. I walked slowly halfway to them.

I was disguisted. "That's just disgusting. I didn't come here to watch you two hug on the sofa," I was heard clearly it seems, because they both turned to look at me. I was half morphed. I had a tail and wolf ears, but other than that, I was normal.

Fionna blushed, while Marshall was in shock.

"C'mon, guys. Don't be so shocked. I've been here for hours. _Watching," _I said snidley. (A/N: I hope that's a word...)

Marshall got up in a battle stance, and Fionna followed.

"Oh, how _cute._ The newly coupled couple are fighting together,"

Fionna lunged for me, but I did a tripple back flip and dodged the blow. Marshall swung his bass at me, but I disabled it by kicking the bass in the joint, so it automatically fell apart. Now Marshall was _mad_.

"Is wittle Marshy mad becawse I kicked his wittle bass?" I mocked.

His face was red, and I swear there was steam coming out of his ears. Fionna came at me, but I disabled her arms, by twisting them out of their original spots. They would come back to use in about an hour.

Fionna screamed in agony. She was frustrated that she couldn't use her arms. She slumped against the wall.

"Don't come at me or I'll disable your legs too," I told her sternly as she was about to try and fight me.

Marshall was distracted, and I took that to my advantage. I knocked him over and pinned him down. He struggled, but still couldn't get up.

"What do you have against me?" He noiced that I was a little angrier at him than at Fionna.

"You knew about my parents Marshall, but you didn't tell me. So here's to that," With that said, I head-butted him, and therefore knocked him out.

Then I went over to Fionna with the sword I had found earlier.

"Ple-Please don't kill me..P-Please.." I raised the sword, but immeadietly put it down.

I sighed. "I won't hurt you."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because, one, I see how much he cares about you, and, two, I think it's time I start rebeling against Marshall's mother," I tried to be nicer, but it kinda came off as cocky.

"Th-Thank you. What about my arms?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to use them in, oh, about two hours. Four at the most," I said casually.

"FOUR HOURS?" She screamed.

"Yup. Anyways, I'm gonna pour water over Marshall's head now so he'll wake up."

"Really, you're not afraid?"

"Nuh-uh. Why be afraid that he'll get in a fight with you if you know you can beat him?" I said satisfied with my words. I think I might come to like this Fionna girl.

* * *

(A/N: I don't own A.T. Alright, I had to stop there. I know it's late, but I couldn't think of what to write until know. Seriously, I've been writing for maybe 2-3 hours now... Anyways, I won't be writing for a while, 'cuz I'm going on vacation! Be the little blue button's friend and tell me what you thought!)


	3. Arguments and Discoveries

Fionna and I chose to play a prank on Marshall when he woke up.

Our plan was this:

1. Fionna would take my sword and would make it look like I had won. Seriously, it was fake though.

2. I would wake Marshall up with a bucket of ice water.

3. Fionna would give Marshall enough time to be sad, then "wake up" and scare the crap out of Marshall.

My plan was awesome. And cruel. But really awesome.

So, after we had planned it out, it was time to use my master-mind plan.

I walked over to Marshall with a bucket of ice cold water. I took a deep breath, and quickly dumped the water all over his face and head. He woke up with a start. he was breathing fast, eyes bloodshot, and he had creases in his forehead. He looked around and found Fionna. He looked back at me for an answer to his unspoken question.

_You knew how much I loved her. WHY? Couldn't you do this one thing for me? I thought we were friends..._

In return, I shrugged at him and calmly walked a couple of feet away. He was angry, which makes sense. But, this anger soon turned into rage, something I wasn't expecting at all. But, I played it off and remained calm and collected.

He ran at me, swiftly grabbing my arm and slapping me across my face.

I stood there in pure shock. Marshall had never done anything to hurt me, let alone slap me. I mean, it didn't hurt but I wasn't expecting it.

"I LOVED HER. YOU TOOK HER AWAY. Why? Why Ryan? I've done everything for you, and _THIS_ is how you repay-"

"REPAY? WHAT HAVE YOU _EVER_ DONE FOR ME?" I yelled in his face, tears threatning to fall down my cheeks.

"Well, I...um...I..." Marshall stuttered.

"Exactly. _Nothing_. I taught you how to _fight_. I took the punishment for _everything_ you did! I suffered the _shocks, the cuts, the bruises, EVERY. PAIN_," I gave all of my reasons.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU DID _NOTHING_! Nothing..."

"That's not-"

"Yes. Yes it is, and you know it!" My voice started to rise again, though I tried not to yell,"I've done everything to keep a friend of mine alive that I haven't known for _years_ to build hope for myself! You have it all. And what do you do? You ignore it,"

Marshall opened his mouth to protest.

"No. It's true all of it," I cut him off," You have a family. You have_ money_. You have_ friends_, and a_ life_, and people who _actually care_. _Me_? No. Nothing. I just learned that the one person that I thought _genuially cared_, doesn't. Do you know how that feels "Mister-I-Have-Everything-Handed-to-Me King"? It feels _amazing_ to know there's no hope left. Yeah Marshall, I did think we were friends. But that's over," I was fighting to keep my tears away. I wasn't going to cry over him.

"YOU KILLIED MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW DO I EVER FORGIVE YOU?" He screamed at me. I had assumed Fionna had gotten up, seeing as you only had to hear our racket to know something had gone _terribly _ wrong.

I saw her make her way over to us when I screamed," IT. WAS. A. PRANK. LOOK BEHIND YOU STUPID!" Everything went silent.

He whipped his head around. Fionna had her mouth open in utter shock. His eyes widened. His mouth gaped open. "Ryan..." He started to say.

"Don't start, Marshall. I'll go to your mom empty-handed and accept the consequences. Just _another_ thing I've done for you. Good-bye Marshall Lee the Vampire King," I said quietly.

I rushed out of the treehouse, and looked back to see the Vampire King reaching for me, still standing in place from shock. I automatically turned, my anger and rage consuming me. I ran around, broke things, and I'm pretty sure I tresspassed onto countries' borders. I was still mad and refused to be a human, besides, this was more comfortable.

I was in...well I don't know...and I was stumbling around. I was so out of it. I was just stumbling around when a saw a boy in dark blue pants with a light blue top. I figured it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

He came over to me and sternly told me the tresspassers weren't allowed. I looked up at him. He looked at me, and I looked at him, he looked about my age.

"Then kill me. I have no meaning anyways. I'm forced to work for vampires, and my friend just told me he doesn't care about me after all of the years I've known him. And I'm supposed to kill someone so my friend doesn't die. Hey, you look just like him..." I trailed off.

"Well what's his name?," He asked after consulting his dog.

"Your never going to find him. So kill me," I offered.

"No. I'll find him. Tell your name,"

"Ryan,"

"Funny, I had a friend name Ryan her parents died in car crashes..."

"My parents died in car crashes too,"

"She was taken by people? Sound familiar?"

"I was taken by the Vampires. Imma general of their army and a stress ball,"

"That's weird..."

"Yup,"

"The guy I'm looking for is a guy named Finn,"

"That's my name," I was fighting to stay awake. I hadn't slept in a week. That's why I was stumbling so much.

"You don't look too good..." Then I fell alseep and passed out in that meadow.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been doing stuff and I have writer's block :(! I know this moved a little fast, but I couldn't elaborate after the argument. So, review please!)


	4. Old Friends

Ryan's POV-

"Jake! She's waking up!" I heard a male voice call. I blinked a couple times and sat up. It looked like I had transformed in my sleep, luckily I transformed with clothes. It would have been so embarrasing... Ugh...

I felt a throbbing in my head," Ow. My head hurrrtttssss," I whined.

"Yeah, I thought so. You passed out and hit your head on a rock," He explained. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came rushing to my head.

"Wait, your Finn. My old childhood friend?" I asked, still a bit groggy.

"Yeah, and your Ryan, my childhood friend," He nodded.

"Oh. So whatch been up to these uhm...how long?"

"I don't really know, but your three years older than me,"

"Than its been eight years, I think. I'm still half-asleep,"

"Righteous, bro. Where have you been these eight years?"

"Well, mostly in the Nightosphere. Sometimes in Aaa. I fought in a war between Lumpy Space and the Nightospere too. How about you?" I smilied a fake smile. I didn't really want to talk about what I've done. There was too many people killed because of me.

"Well I becam an adventurer. I like to save people, kill monsters, that kinda stuff. Maybe you could teach me some of your battle moves?" He asked hopefully.

I looked down,"Those moves are for killing. They're for instinct. You'll use them out of reflex and you'll severly hurt someone..or worse," I glanced at him and looked back down,"No one should ever know," I painfully said as a tear dripped down my cheek and dropped onto the floor. Just thinking of how many families I've devastated made me shed a tear. Finn nodded at me and left to his little kitchen.

I felt a sudden shock from my necklace, and I dropped to the ground. My eyes were shut tightly and the shocks just seemed to increase in pain level. It got so bad that I started to scream. Finn came over and looked at me worridley.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked right as the shocks stopped. I gasped for air and deeply breathed for a minute.

"The Vampire King's mother. She put the necklace on me and I can't take it off. She uses it to shock me when I do something she doesn't like, or when she's bored.

"Th-that's horrible. Glob, Ryan, I didn't know you had it so hard,"

"When you've been this way for eight years, you get used to it," I said, looking down at my shoes.

"O-oh. Um..." There was a whole lot of awkward going around," So...you wanna go adventuring later?"

Marshall's POV-

What...What did I do?

She was here...then...I slapped her. _I slapped my best friend. _

_Oh no nnoooo. _I sighed. I was going to have to fix this. But she was right. She always was. And I was a jerk to her. I'm a monster.

I looked back at Fionna and she looked at me in digust,"Marshall, I think you should go,"

"Fi-"

"No Marshall. Please leave. You've done enough," She pointed at the door.

I slowly walked out of the tree house. I floated my misreable home. I hurt my best friend and my girlfriend. Now I have to fix both of those prblems. Great.

I opened the door to my little house in a cave. When I looked up I saw my mother, floating right above my couch. This is just a bad day. First Ryan, then Fionna, and now this. Wow, I just have bad luck today. Or I'm just a jerk who deserves all this. One of the two.

"Hello, Marshall. Please come over here," I sighed and floated over. Could this day get any worse?

"So I heard Ryan ran away? That's so unlike her! I trained her better," She said while shaking her head in disgust.

I scoffed," So that's what were calling it now?"

"Calling what?" My mother asked demandingly.

"You abused her. You kidnapped her. You didn't train her! She suffered and learned how to fight back! YOU didn't do anything but HURT her! SHE LEARNED ON HER OWN!" I was still a little angry, but that made me boil over.

"MARSHALL! You do not speak to your mother like that!"

"I'm not a kid anymore mom!"

"I know that. Sheesh. I came over to say, I'm going to hunt down Ryan,"

My eyes widend," What are you going to do after you find her?

"Make sure she's never going to do that again. But first I'm sending the army out to get her, after that, she'll be damaged. But after I'm done with her, she'll never even dream of escaping,"

"O-oh," Was all I could manage.

"Yes, goodbye son," And with that she left me.

All I knew was one thing:

_I had to find Ryan before she did._


End file.
